Viral Overload
by Shadow38383
Summary: Neo Umbrella has obtained all virus samples. Leon and Rebecca must help Chris and Jill stop it. Sorry for crap summery. T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**This will defiantly be a chapter story no matter what. Enjoy!**

Thunder boomed outside the HQ of the Secret Service. Rain poured and drenched those entering and leaving the building. A police car emerged from around the corner and entered the garage.

"Leon." a voice called out as Leon emerged from the cop car. He turned to see Helena waiting at the door way, "Why a police car? Last time you were in one, you couldn't drive it more than two hundred meters before you trashed it." Helena joked.

"My car broke down, and I needed to get here fast so I borrowed a cop car." Leon replied.

"What's the rush?" Helena asked, "I wasn't informed of any emergency." Leon stepped past her.

"They may have found Ada." Leon replied and Helena quickly followed.

Leon and Helena entered the briefing room to find Hunnigan, Ashley, Chris, Jill and a girl wearing what appeared to be S.T.A.R.S medic uniform.

'Why's that girl wearing a S.T.A.R.S uniform? And what's the BSAA doing here?' Leon thought to himself. The girl made eye contact with him, but quickly looked away.

"Hey Leon!" Ashley cried out while she hugged Leon.

"Whoa, hey Ashley, what are you doing here?" Leon asked.

"I came to say hi, we don't hang out much these days." Ashley replied

"Heh, sorry." Leon replied, "Been busy lately."

"We'll you're about to be even more busy." Hunnigan commented, "We've received a message by Neo Umbrella, who have obtained samples of the T, G, and C Virus."

"All three!?" Helena asked with surprise.

"Yes, and not only that." Hunnigan replied, "They have also sent us this tape." Hunnigan pulled out a remote and hit a button that activated a projector and the image of a man with a black mask and Ada, tied to a chair and beat up, appeared before them.

"Ada!" Leon cried out.

"For years, the United States has hidden many secrets." The masked man announced, "That is, until today. Today, we reveal not only those secrets, but we also demonstrate just what these secrets are!" The masked man left the screen and an iron gate closed behind him.

Barely visible on the left side of the screen, another gate opened.

"Well...you're new to me..." Ada managed to say as a huge creature with a black cloak came onto screen.

"Stars!" the creature growled.

"N-n-no!" Jill screamed as she stumbled backwards and hit the floor, "W-what have they done!?"

"Jill!" Chris called as he knelt next to her, "Jill snap out of it! Rebecca, give me a hand!" The girl with the S.T.A.R.S uniform knelt beside Jill and tried to calm her.

Everyone's attention returned to the projected video in time to see Ada tip her chair over before the creature crushed her with its arms as it slammed them to the ground, but it did smash the chair. Ada was about to make a break for the gate when the creature lunged at her with incredible speed, for its size, and picked her up by the neck. The creature bought up its arm and a tentacle emerged from in between its wrist and the sleeve of its cloak.

Ada struggled to release its grip on her, but nothing phased it as it placed its hand near her face and the tentacle quickly invaded her mouth and went down her throat. Leon and the others could not bare to think of what it did as what followed was the gargled life leaving Ada's body.

The creature removed the tentacle and blood followed out of Ada's mouth as the creature let her body drop lifelessly to the ground. The creature took an power filled stance as it roared into the air and the tape ended.

"What...the...FUCK WAS THAT!?" Helena screamed.

"I believe Jill can shed some light here." Hunnigan replied and everyone turned to Jill for an explanation.

"T-that thing is called Nemesis." Jill explained, still shocked, "I-it was made to eliminate the members of S.T.A.R.S during Raccoon City. That thing stalked me throughout my search for escape in Raccoon City. Each time I brought it down, it got back up. Nothing could stop it, not even an acid bath! It didn't die until I fired a laser weapon at it, and even then it kept moving until I finished it off with a .44 to the head." Everyone's attention was turned to the sound of Leon slamming both fists onto the table and falling to his knees.

"When did you get this?" Leon asked through clenched teeth.

"Three hours ago." Hunnigan replied.

"What did they mean that today they reveal the US' secrets?" Chris asked. Hunnigan pressed another button on the remote and a computer screen came up on the projector.

"Approximately two hours after we received the message, several videos were posted on the internet." Hunnigan replied, "Each one is thirty seconds and contains a portion of info that involves the Raccoon City incident. They are playing with us by revealing the whole truth, little by little."

Leon pulled himself up, "What I don't get is how we haven't been able to catch Ada, yet that terrorist group did! WE HAVE MORE RESOURCES THAN THEM!"

"Leon please calm down!" Helena commented.

"HOW CAN I BE CALM!?" Leon shouted, "ADA IS DEAD AND NEO UMBRELLA HAS THE MOST DANGEROUS WEAPONS IN THE WORLD!" Leon stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Leon, we all know your pain," Rebecca stated, unsure of what she was doing or saying next, "but...we need you to focus..." Leon turned to look at Rebecca.

"...you're right...sorry..." Leon sighed and a long silence followed.

"Alright, now on to business." Hunnigan commented, "Leon, you and (your mission partner) Rebecca will be sent into Paris, France along with Chris and Jill. We have solid intel indicating that they have a base of operations there.

"Wait, why is Ashley still here?" Leon asked.

"You're looking at your second contact back home." Ashley replied.

"Exactly, Ashley will be working alongside me and we'll help you on your mission." Hunnigan replied.

"What about me?" Helena asked.

"You will not be assigned to this mission." Hunnigan replied.

"Oh..." Helena turned to Leon, "I wonder though, why are your partners always girls?" she teased. Leon laughed and Helena left the room.

"Get to know your partner be ready in an hour." Hunnigan commented and left.

"So, who am I working with?" Leon asked and Rebecca stepped up to him.

"Rebecca Chambers, sir." Rebecca saluted, "Former medic of S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team."

"Leon Scott Kennedy." Leon replied and shook her hand, "Former officer of Raccoon City Police Dept."

"Leon, Jill and I are going to get our gear ready." Chris commented, "We'll meet you at the entrance in an hour."

"See you there." Leon replied and turned to Rebecca, "We should get ready too." Rebecca nodded and followed him out.

111111111

A knock came at Leon's door, "Come in." he called and Rebecca walked in, "Something wrong?"

"N-no, it's just...I thought...umm...here." Rebecca handed Leon two 9mm Samurai Edge Custom, "They were for the elite in S.T.A.R.S, and I managed to save a few."

"Thanks." Leon replied, "If...you don't mind...why do you still wear the uniform?" Rebecca turned away and looked at the ground.

"I guess...I just can't let go." she replied, "It reminds me of my team." Leon smiled and pulled out a gun from his holster.

"Here." Rebecca turned and saw Leon handing her a 9mm pistol, "This gun got me through my mission where I encountered Las Plagas from the start." Leon explained, "You could say it's a lucky gun." Rebecca grabbed the gun and Leon placed his free hand on hers, "We'll stop this, for them." Rebecca nodded and the door swung open. Chris stood at the door staring at the scene before him.

"I'm uh...not interrupting am I?" he asked.

"Umm...no, not at all." Leon replied as he removed his hand from Rebecca's and let go of the gun. Both he and Rebecca were blushing slightly.

"Anyways, our time's been cut short." Chris explained, "We're leaving now." Leon nodded. He and Rebecca gathered their gear and followed Chris.

Leon and Rebecca groaned when they saw Jill prepping their ride, a helicopter.

"Anyone else starting to get sick of flying?" Rebecca asked and everyone raised their hand.

"Well...it's better than an airliner, I'll give it that much." Leon commented and the others stared at him with confusion.

**Yes, I was referring to the theory that all Resident Evil pilots die, and also referred to the jumbo jet Leon crashed in China. :p**


	2. Chapter 2

"We're about ten minutes out." Jill reported into the headset from the pilot seat. Rebecca turned her attention out the window and saw the lights of Paris emerge from the darkness, most notably was the city's icon, the Eiffel Tower. Rebecca thought of what the city must look like from the top of it. Soon the Helicopter was over the city, closing in on its landing destination.

"Has anyone noticed something?" Leon asked as he stared at the streets below.

"It's empty." Chris replied.

"Are we too late?" Jill asked.

"No." Chris replied, "They have no reason to kill civilians."

"Unless it's for a demonstration." Leon replied sending a chill down everyone's spine, "Keep a look out for any B.O.W's."

Jill landed the helicopter on the roof of the target building and the team piled out.

"I don't like this." Jill commented, "It's quiet."

"What's that sound?" Rebecca asked. The faint sound of light tapping could be heard and Leon turned his gun on Rebecca, "Leon!?"

"DUCK!" Leon shouted and Rebecca hit the floor as Leon unloaded the magazine on something behind her. Rebecca turned to see a creature with a long tongue, dead on the ground. "Lickers." Leon explained as he held out his hand to Rebecca.

"Thanks." she replied, took Leon's hand, and he helped her up.

"So what we've got is a terrorist demonstration gone wrong?" Jill asked.

"Yep." Chris replied.

"Or a bio-terrorist attack to blame the US." Leon replied. In the distance, a roar could be heard and it sent a very cold chill down Jill's spine.

"Not again..." she whispered.

"Alright, this just became a rescue mission." Chris stated with authority, "We'll split up with a maximum fifty meter distance between us and search buildings for survivors. Leon, you and Rebecca will jump over the next building and clear it out. Jill and I will clear this one." Chris pulled out a stockless shotgun, Jill pulled out an Assault Rifle, Leon readied both Samurai pistols that Rebecca gave him, and Rebecca pulled out the gun he gave her. "Watch the corners and your six." Chris added before he and Jill went through the doorway.

Leon looked at the other building and analyzed the jump, "How far can you jump?"

"Umm..." Rebecca looked over the edge and examined the distance, "I don't think I can make it without-" Rebecca was cut off as Leon swept her off her feet, gained some running distance and made the jump. He barely made it to the edge and almost lost balance.

"Are you crazy!?" Rebecca snapped as Leon put her down. He simply chuckled and motioned for her to follow him as he made his way over to the stairway. Rebecca took a moment to let her heart slow back to normal, but whether it was racing because of the jump or the fact that Leon had carried her, she did not know...the ladder sounds much more appealing though.

Rebecca took her place on the other side of the door and waited for Leon to open it. Leon slowly reached for the knob and turned it, letting the door swing open and it hit the wall lightly. Rebecca was about to go in when Leon stopped her, "Do you have something for close quarter?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked. Leon pulled out a knife and handed it to her.

"No matter the situation, a knife will always come in handy." Leon explained as Rebecca took the knife and noticed that it had a crescent opening on each side of the blade that could be used to revolve it on your finger and an engraving of what appeared to be a snake.

"Thanks." Rebecca replied. Leon nodded and led the way.

The stairway was dark beyond reason. The flashlight on their weapons managed to light their way, but they still had a hard time not tripping on the way down. Each floor they searched only brought up the first result...empty. Finally reaching the first floor, just as Leon was about to step off the stairs he tripped and fell on this face.

"Damn it." he mumbled and Rebecca laughed. Before he could get up though, he suddenly disappeared into the darkness.

"Wha-? Leon!?" Rebecca called with worry as she entered the first floor, "Leon, where are you!?" A sudden struggle to her left caused her to turn and shine her flashlight in that direction, revealing Leon fighting against a Licker. Leon severed the Licker's tongue with his knife and kicked it off unknowingly towards Rebecca. The Licker reacted and turned to attack her as she fell back onto the floor from surprise. Before the Licker could dig it's claw into her, Rebecca pulled out the knife Leon gave her and stabbed it in the head. The Licker screeched and struggled to pull away, but Rebecca held it in place while being careful of it's claws. The licker stopped moving and Rebecca rolled it off of her.

"Not bad." Leon commented as he held out his hand to her with a smile. Rebecca smiled, took his hand, and pulled herself up. She wiped the knife on a table nearby and put it away.

"Should we go see if Chris and Jill need some help?" she asked.

"Yeah, and judging by our encounter, they'll need it." Leon replied. Rebecca led the way to the front door but quickly held out her hand to stop Leon. "What's wrong?"

"Look." Rebecca replied as she pointed out the window. On the street were at least ten to fifteen zombies walking aimlessly.

"Good thing neither of us shot our weapons." Leon commented...a little too early as gunshots rang in the next building.

"NO-!" Rebecca was cut off, as she was about to run and warn Chris and Jill, by Leon who grabbed her, held her still with one arm around her body, pinning her arms to her side, and silenced her with his free hand. Leon quickly pulled her behind a wall and stayed quiet for a few moments.

"Mmph! Mmm mph!" Rebecca commented through Leon's hand.

"You need to be quiet." Leon whispered, "They're not the only ones." Just as Leon finished, a horde of Zombies came around the corner. "They're headed for them. We'll go around back and warn them. There's too many for us to take out." Leon let go of Rebecca but Rebecca didn't move.

"L-leon?" she whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked and Rebecca pointed ahead of her. Leon looked up and froze at the sight Nemesis standing a few feet away. "Chris!" Leon whispered into the earpiece.

"KINDA BUSY LEON!" Chris shouted back through the communicator as gunshots rang in the background.

"Chris, you need to get out of there." Leon whispered, "There is a horde of zombies headed your way-"

"Well give us a hand!" Chris snapped.

"We can't." Leon whispered back, "Nemesis is right in front of us!" Nemesis took a step forward and Rebecca backed up into Leon as far as she could while Leon placed an arm protectively around her.

"Stars." Nemesis growled. Leon reached into his pocket and pulled out a flash bang.

"Chris, on my signal, run for the nearest exit and hide somewhere." he whispered into the earpiece.

"Got it!" Chris replied as the gunshots stopped. Nemesis took two steps forward.

"NOW!" Leon shouted as he dropped the flash grenade and pulled Rebecca with him out of the building. The flash went off and Nemesis stumbled back, but he regained his balance, roared into the air, and began the chase.

Leon managed to see Chris and Jill run out the back of their building, but with a horde of zombies following them. Just as he turned to face ahead he dropped to the ground and brought Rebecca with him as they avoided the massive claw of a Hunter. Rebecca tried to lead Leon away, but the Hunter jumped in their path and Nemesis was closing in behind them. Nemesis reared back its arm and the Hunter jumped in the air to behead Leon. Rebecca thought real quickly and tackled Leon out of the way.

The next thing Leon knew, he was covered in blood and had the air knocked out of him with a pain on his back. "Rebecca!" Leon looked down and saw her on him, covered in blood as well. Rebecca opened her eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, what about you?" Leon asked. Rebecca rolled off to examine herself.

"I-i'm...ok." Rebecca let out a sigh of relief and examined the area, "Looks like we fell down a manhole...but I guess it worked."

"Worked?" Leon asked.

"I timed my action to get you away from the Hunter and Nemesis would take it out due to its momentum." Rebecca explained, "I just failed to see the manhole."

"That explains the sewers...and my sore back." Leon replied as he stretched, "Chris, this is Leon. Come in." Silence. "Chris, Jill, do you read?" Silence.

"Let me try." Rebecca commented, "Rebecca to Chris, do you copy?" Static for a moment, "Chris, Jill, can you hear me!?" More static, followed by a pop, then silence.

"Damn, must've busted the coms when we fell." Leon commented, "Come on, we should keep moving. Rebecca nodded and followed him.

111111111111

"Leon, come in!" Chris spoke into his ear piece, "Leon do you read!? Damn, I wonder if their radios broke."

"They must be somewhere that the radio can't get to." Jill commented as they made their way down the street. Jill stopped at the sight of a mutilated body, "Chris, look!"

They made their way over to it and could not, for the life of them, tell what the hell it used to be. The thing was a bloody and chunky mess. Its intestines were on the street, what could be identified as brain chunks were near what they could assume was it's head, and if it ever had skin...well you couldn't tell as it was inside out and completely covered in blood.

"What the fuck...?" Chris asked.

"I don't know...do you think it could be...?" Jill asked.

"No...or...I don't know..." Chris replied but then Jill quickly moved to the side of the gory mess.

"Chris, look!" Jill exclaimed as she held up what appeared to be a claw, "It's a Hunter."

"But...what could do this to a Hunter?" Chris asked. His question was answered by a roar in the distance.

"Let's go Jill." Chris called out.

"Wait." Jill replied as she went over to an open manhole, "I doubt he's big enough to fit here, maybe Leon and Rebecca took this route." Nemesis emerged from the corner of the street.

"Sound reasonable!" Chris replied and quickly followed Jill in. They hit the bottom and Nemesis appeared at the opening with a rocket launcher. "RUN!" Nemesis shot and Chris tackled Jill away and covered her with his body to take the splash damage.

Nemesis scanned the area, but no motion could be seen. He turned and walked away, his steps pounding the floor as a signal off doom.


	3. Chapter 3

Leon and Rebecca continued to follow the sewer tunnels, wading through knee high contaminated water.

"One thing is for sure, we're going to need a bath by the end of this mission." Leon replied.

"More like a chemical bath." Rebecca replied as she sped up a bit to reach a ledge that led to a door, "Our door to freedom!" She opened the door slowly, but just as Leon approached, she closed it again.

"What is it?" Leon asked.

"...giant spiders..." Rebecca replied. Leon nodded and pulled out a few incendiary grenades.

"Open it." Leon signaled and Rebecca opened the door. The spiders turned their attention to the doorway as Leon threw the grenades in and quickly closed the door when he noticed a few propane tanks hidden by the web. He quickly pulled Rebecca back into the sewage with him and pulled her around the corner as the grenades went off and the heat caused the propane tanks to ignite, explode, and send a powerful shockwave through the room causing the door to be blown off it's hinges and fly past Leon and Rebecca.

"Good eye." Rebecca commented as she backed away from Leon and took a look into the room. The room had become dark, as the explosion destroyed all the lights in the ceiling. Rebecca noticed a light coming through the doorway, moving as if it were looking for something, and signaled Leon. Leon drew his gun and they waited for the source to get close.

A figure rounded the corner and Leon quickly tried to place them in an arm lock, but the figure broke free, tossed Leon over themselves, and tried to punch him straight in the face as he got up. Leon dodged, swiped his leg low and tripped his opponent, rushed up to them, and placed his knife on their throat.

"Who are you!?" he asked. Guns being readied behind his head caused him to freeze and turn to see another figure, with their face hidden in the shadows, aiming an assault rifle to his head, and Rebecca aiming her gun at theirs.

1111111111111111

"Jill." a voice called. Jill slowly opened her eyes and saw a blurry figure knelt down next to her. "Jill, are you ok?"

"Chris?" she asked.

"Yeah, its me." Chris replied as he helped her sit up, "We managed to avoid that rocket, but I've also got bad news."

"What is it?" Jill asked.

"We were given the wrong coordinates and info." Chris replied, "The 'base of operations' they had us go to was nothing more than a trap."

"That would explain the quietness when we came." Jill commented.

"Yes, but the other bad news is that there's no terrorist base here." Chris replied.

"How do you know?" Jill asked.

"I had a brief signal on our communicators so I called HQ and they told us that it was all a trap." Chris explained, "We were led to a testing site. Paris has become a big science experiment. There are reports of heat signatures, indicating survivors though, so we have to keep moving."

"What about the culprits?" Jill asked.

"They may still be here in Paris." Chris replied, "Measurements were taken, and they think the culprits may have set off the virus from the Eiffel Tower. They may still be there. Come on, let's go find Leon and Rebecca so that we can finish this." Jill nodded and followed Chris.

After walking for a while, a sudden explosion nearby caused them to turn.

"What the hell?" Chris asked.

"It sounded like it came from over there." Jill explained.

"Let's go around back." Chris suggested, "If it's something we can't handle, we'll have an escape route. Jill nodded and followed him through the sewage. After a few moments, they came up on the room.

"Chris, your light." Jill suggested.

"Right." Chris replied as he turned on his flash light and saw movement at the entry. Signaling Jill, he moved in closer and she followed a few steps behind.

Just as Chris entered the room, he was attacked by someone who tried to get him in an arm lock. Chris threw his attacker over him and tried to follow up with a straight punch, but his attacker dodged and swiped his leg, knocking Chris to the floor, and pinned him down with a knife to his throat.

"Who are you!?" Chris' attacker asked in a familiar voice. Jill ran up to them and aimed her rifle at his head, but froze at the sound of another gun readied on hers.

"Wait!" Chris shouted, "Leon?"

"Chris." Leon confirmed as he got up.

"You two should have checked in." Chris commented.

"Kinda hard to do when you've got a Hunter and Nemesis attacking you from both sides." Rebecca stated, "Our comms got trashed in our escape too."

Chris nodded, "Ok then, we've go a new objective. As you know, the building we landed on had nothing what so ever. No survivors, no intel. I managed to contact HQ and they've informed me that the virus appears to have been released at the top of the Eiffel Tower. The guess is that the terrorists are still there. We are to investigate and rescue any survivors." Everyone nodded.

"But...how do we get out quickly?" Jill asked. A metallic tap echoed through the room causing everyone to turn and find Rebecca next to a metal ladder.

"Its loud, but it'll get us up there." Rebecca explained, swaying a bit.

"Rebecca, are you alright?" Leon asked.

"Of course." Rebecca replied and took the lead up the ladder. Leon hesitated but quickly followed her. Once at the surface, Rebecca scanned the area for any danger, "We're clear, for now." She stumbled back a bit and Leon caught her.

"Rebecca, are you sure you're all right?" he asked.

"Just tripped." Rebecca laughed, "I'm alright Leon, thank you." Leon nodded and turned to help Chris and Jill out.

"From what I see, we're about twenty blocks away." Leon explained, "We should be able to get there in about twenty to thirty minutes if we can keep to the shadows."

"It's a shame that this happened to Paris." Jill commented.

"We'll think about that later," Chris replied, "right now we need to focus. Leon you and-" Chris was interrupted by the sound of something collapsing to the ground. Chris looked behind Leon to find Rebecca passed out on the floor.

"Rebecca!" Leon shouted as she ran to her side and picked her up by the shoulders with one arm, "Rebecca, what's wrong!? Rebecca!" Rebecca moved her head slightly and began to lick her lips. Leon relaxed when she did this.

"What's wrong?" Jill asked. Leon simply smiled and chuckled at the sound that confirmed his suspicion, Rebecca's stomach grumbled.

"Don't suppose you guys have something to eat, do you?" Leon asked. Jill let out a sigh of relief, but Chris' face remained straight.

"We'll all become that 'something to eat' if we don't get out of the street." he commented. Leon quickly looked around and found his target building, a restaurant.

We'll have a ten minute break." Leon replied as he picked up Rebecca and headed for the restaurant.

"He's right." Jill commented to Chris, "We won't get anything done if we don't rest for a few minutes." Chris nodded and followed them.

Once inside, Leon placed Rebecca on a chair that was away from windows, door, and ventilation, then quickly ran into the back. Jill took a seat next to Rebecca and Chris kept an eye out the window. Rebecca began to mumble.

"Leon..." she whispered. Jill laughed.

"Hey Chris," she whispered, "I think Rebecca has a thing for Leon."

"I think it's mutual." Chris replied, "I walked in on them holding hands on a gun before we came." Just as Chris finished, Leon came through the kitchen doors with a few fruits and bottled water.

"The fridge here is vacuum sealed," He explained, "so it managed to avoid the attack. help yourselves while you have the chance but don't overdo it." Jill nodded and went to the kitchen, Chris continued to keep watch, and Leon knelt next to Rebecca.

"Rebecca?" He called out and lightly shook her.

Rebecca slowly opened her eyes, "Leon? What happened?"

"You passed out from hunger." Leon laughed, "Here." He began to feed her grapes, diced melons, etc. and gave her the water. After a few minutes Leon finished feeding Rebecca and took a seat next to her. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Better." Rebecca replied with a small blush, "Thank you."

"Any time." Leon replied with a smile and Jill came into the room, "What took you?"

"Making a salad." Jill replied while eating her salad, "It wasn't just fruits in there. In fact, they were in the far back, but then again, a person who didn't really care about another who passed out from hunger would've just given her the vegetables rather than sweet fruit huh?" Rebecca began to blush again and Leon shrugged as Jill tossed him and Chris and apple.

A few more minutes were passed in silence until a thump caused everyone to look at each other with confused faces. A louder thump caused them to go to the window and look out to the street. The thump increased in pace until it sounded like walking, turning into stomps.

"Hide!" Jill whispered and everyone dropped to the floor. Jill jumped behind the counter, Chris tipped over a few tables and took cover.

Nemesis emerged around the corner and Leon quickly pulled Rebecca down with him underneath the window and pressed his back to the wall with one arm around her waist and his free hand on her mouth to muffle her surprised yelp. The sound of Nemesis' footsteps got louder and louder. Soon, his shadow was through the window right above Leon and Rebecca. Rebecca let out a small whimper and the shadow stopped and turned, signaling that Nemesis had heard her and was inspecting the area. Leon hugged her close and Rebecca held her breath while pressing herself against him. Nemesis neared the window, his gargled breathing could be heard just above them. Nemesis swung his arm and shattered the window. Leon hugged Rebecca even closer, moving his hand that was covering Rebecca's mouth around her shoulders, and Rebecca pulled his arm tighter around her, both out of surprise. Nemesis stood there for a few more seconds and Rebecca began to feel dizzy as he turned and walked away.

Once Nemesis' footsteps faded, Rebecca quickly took in air and Leon loosed his grip on her, but she didn't. Jill and Chris came out from behind the counter.

"That was too close." Jill commented.

"We should move now while we have the chance." Chris suggested and everyone nodded in agreement. Leon helped Rebecca stand and they followed Chris.


	4. Chapter 4

"How much farther?" Rebecca asked. They'd been going through the buildings in order to avoid taking the street, slower but safer...to a point.

"I can see the tower outside some of the windows, so we're maybe three blocks out." Leon replied.

"Three blocks and a run across open an field. The tower is surrounded by a park." Jill added. The sudden sound of a fridge caused them to turn in alert.

"Whew, stupid fridge." Rebecca commented, "How is there still power? When this happened in Raccoon, the entire city was dark."

"In Raccoon, Umbrella couldn't risk having survivors." Jill replied, "Here, there are still some of those terrorists left and since they probably don't have all the equipment they had, they need to stay here to know if this worked the way they want."

"...did you hear that?" Leon asked. Everyone fell silent, listening closely. The sound of a crack behind them made them turn around. Soon the cracking sound became the sound of walls crumbling.

"MOVE!" Leon shouted as he pulled Rebecca with him and Chris did the same with Jill. Seconds after they began to run, Nemesis smashed through the wall of the area they were just at, running full speed. Leon and the others made it to the roof of the building and began running across the roof tops.

"There's the park!" Jill shouted.

"Yeah, but how do we get there without breaking our legs!?" Leon replied.

"Think quick, we're running out of roof." Chris shouted. Just as he did, Nemesis smashed through the roof behind them and began the chase again. Rebecca quickly searched her pockets for anything she could use, but only came upon a few grenades and an idea came to mind.

"I've got an idea, but it's suicidal." Rebecca shouted.

"That depends, is it better than getting beaten to a bloody pulp!?" Chris asked.

"...kinda." Rebecca replied, pulled the pins of the grenades, and tossed them off the final roof ahead of them, "JUMP!" Nemesis picked up a pipe and threw it at them, but everyone jumped on Rebecca's command and the grenades went off below them. Chris realized what the plan was as he felt the force of the blast push on them and slow their decent. He quickly pulled Jill close while Leon did the same. Leon hit a car and bounced off, still keeping Rebecca on him, and Chris hit another car, then ground with a cry of pain.

"Leon are you ok!?" Rebecca asked.

"I've been worse." Leon groaned as he got up.

"Chris!" Jill shouted, causing Leon and Rebecca to turn and see Chris in a pool of blood. A roar on the roof of the building redirected their attention to see Nemesis jumping off. Chris summoned all his strength, picked up Jill, and ran to the tower.

Nemesis landed in front of Rebecca and picked her up by the neck.

"Stars." he growled and lifted his other hand to her face as she struggled to break free. Rebecca lost hope, but it was quickly restored when Nemesis' hand was kicked away and the tentacle missed her face by centimeters. Rebecca looked at Nemesis to see that it was Leon. He had climbed up Nemesis' shoulders, kicked his hand away, and was now unloading his pistols on Nemesis' head. Nemesis roared and threw Rebecca, Leon took the opportunity to catch her mid fall, roll onto the ground, and helped her up.

"RUN!" Chris shouted from the distance as Nemesis roared again and charged for Leon and Rebecca. Both began to run for the tower while Chris and Jill made it inside and began to clear out the zombies inside.

Just before they reached the entrance, Rebecca tripped and hit the floor. Nemesis caught up and arched his fist towards the ground. Rebecca rolled out of the way in time and Leon fired again at him. Nemesis roared and slammed his arm against Leon, causing him to fly into the room and into an elevator that Chris and Jill were waiting in.

Nemesis turned back to Rebecca and charged at her. She quickly jumped up, flipped onto Nemesis' shoulders, pulled out her knife, and began to stab him. Nemesis roared and grabbed Rebecca by her leg, pulling her off as she held on to the knife stuck deep in the back of his neck and casing her to cut a long deep gash. Nemesis held her upside down with his arm outstretched and Rebecca closed her eyes, preparing for the worst...but nothing happened.

Leon ran to them and approached with caution ad he pulled on Nemesis' fingers and freed Rebecca, who dropped to the ground on her head.

"Oww...what happened?" Rebecca asked as Leon helped her up and inspected Nemesis.

"Looks like you hit a design flaw." Leon replied, "This isn't the original Nemesis, so I don't doubt that's what happened. I see some severed blood vessels and busted wires here. I'm guessing you severed communication with the controller and caused him to bleed out since you seemed to have hit major arteries."

"YOU GUYS!" Jill shouted. Leon and Rebecca quickly ran to the elevator and Rebecca hit the button for the highest floor possible.

"What happened?" she asked as she knelt next to Chris who was collapsed on the floor and resting on the wall. He was in a pool of his own blood caused by a pipe impaled on his back.

"Chris, just hang in there!" Jill called out as she readied her assault rifle, "These bastards should have some medical supplies!"

"Jill..." Chris called out.

"I'm right here Chris." Jill replied as she took his hand.

"Will he make it?" Leon asked.

"I...n-..." Rebecca replied and simply shook her head, "He...he's lost too much blood."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Jill shouted, tears falling from her eyes.

"Jill..." Chris called out, "I'm sorry."

"No Chris, you're going to be ok!" Jill cried and hugged Chris.

"I...I love you...Jill..." Chris' body went limp and Jill continued to cry.

"We're almost there." Leon commented as he pulled out his pistols, "When those doors open, stay behind cover."

"No." Jill replied seriously, stood up, and steadied her AR. Leon was about to protest, but the doors opened and Jill unloaded, making sure she hit every target while Leon reacted with Rebecca and they fired at those that had a shot at Jill.

"Jill. Jill! JILL!" Jill looked back at Leon and realized that she was pulling the trigger on an empty mag.

"Oh, sorry." Jill replied.

"Not bad." Leon laughed, "You got most of them but..." Leon quickly shot once straight ahead, quickly shot again to his right with his second gun, swung his first gun overhead to shoot again behind him, then ended by shooting both pistols one more time ahead of him. Jill looked around to see several bodies drop dead as Leon holstered his pistols.

"I'll get anything I can off their computers." Jill commented and started to walk past Leon but was stopped by his hand landing on her shoulder.

"Jill...I'll have the copper come with the equipment to bring him back." he commented.

"...thanks Leon." Jill replied and continued to the computers.

"What should I do?" Rebecca asked.

"Rest, I'll call in the chopper." Leon replied.

"Ok, I'll be outside here if you need me." Rebecca replied as she headed for the balcony. The one thing that caught her attention was the cool breeze that greeted her as she stepped on to the balcony. Rebecca felt like she had stepped outside for the first time in months. Slowly, she walked alongside the railing, tracing the guardrail with her hand as she went up the steps to the pinnacle of the tower. Once at the top, Rebecca leaned against the guardrail and took in the sight of Paris.

"Still beautiful, huh?" a voice asked. Rebecca turned to see Leon coming up the steps.

"Oh, yeah." she replied as she turned to look back at the city, "It really is hard to believe that even after the terrorist attack, Paris still looks beautiful. I guess it just has that gift, you know?"

"Yeah, but..." Leon replied as he came up behind Rebecca, placed his arms around her waist, and softly spoke into her ear, "I wasn't talking about the city." Rebecca couldn't help but blush with a look of surprise as Leon turned her around and lifter her head by the chin. Slowly and softly, Leon pressed his lips against Rebecca's in what became a deep and love filled kiss.

"Leon, Rebecca, the chop-" Jill was cut off at the sight of Leon and Rebecca breaking away from their kiss, "Oh, uh...sorry, but the chopper's thirty seconds out.

"Right, I'll..." Leon sighed, "I'll...uh..."

"Get Chris..." Jill finished for him.

"Yeah..." Leon replied as he passed Jill. Jill stood in place even after Leon left and Rebecca looked back out at the view below, unsure of what to do.

"Umm...Jill..." Rebecca began.

"So you and Leon huh?" Jill cut in, in an attempt to take her mind off of the day's events, "Kinda saw it coming."

"Hehe, well..." Rebecca tried to choose her words carefully, but nothing she thought of could come out right in her head. The sound of both Leon returning with Chris' body and the blades of the helicopter saver her from the awkward silence. The helicopter hovered over them and a gurney was lowered, in which Leon placed Chris' body. A latter was thrown down as the body was pulled up and both Jill and Rebecca climbed up first. Leon took one last look at the city, grabbed on to the latter and began the climb.

Just as Leon was halfway up, a roar emanated from the room below and Nemesis smashed through the ceiling and onto the balcony, carrying a missile launcher.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK!" Jill shouted as she took a rocket launcher that was mounted on the back of the chopper. Just as she took aim, Nemesis fired a missile that was thankfully avoided, but the pilot's evasion with the chopper caused Jill to drop the rocket. Jill watched as their hope fell to earth, but Leon caught it with one hand as it fell and quickly aimed for Nemesis.

"See you in hell you freak." Leon commented and fired the rocket as the helicopter pulled away. Nemesis let out roar before the rocket hit his face and the blast caused him to stumble back and off the tower. Leon discarded the empty launcher and finished the climb up.

"You're lucky to have called us in time." the co-pilot commented as Leon took a seat next to Rebecca.

"Why is that?" Rebecca asked. The co-pilot pointed in the distance and an object could be seen in the distance headed straight for the city.

"The city was declared lost and in need of immediate sterilization." the co-pilot explained, "That object is a three megaton nuke. Now hold on because it's going to get bumpy!" Just as he finished, the nuke exploded in the distance. Everyone shielded their eyes and hold on to their seats as the chopper shook violently. Soon the pilot regained control and everyone relaxed.

Leon rested his head on the wall behind him and a monitor popped up out of the ceiling, Ashley appeared on-screen.

"Leon! Are you alright?" she asked, "Why didn't anyone check in?"

"We're ok," Leon replied, "and our radios broke."

"Well, now that that's over with, how about we grab something to eat when you get back?" Ashley asked.

"Sure, we all need something to eat." Leon laughed, "Right Rebecca?" He placed his arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder with a smile. Rebecca noticed Ashley glare at her through the screen.

"How'd it go?" Hunnigan asked as she came on-screen, "Are you all ok?"

Leon, Rebecca, and Jill looked down at the ground.

"Chris..." Leon began, "Chris...didn't...make it."

"Wha-?" Hunnigan asked, "No, but...how?"

"I'll...I'll explain when we get back." Leon replied.

"C-..copy that..." Hunnigan replied, "see you when you get home." The screen went black and retreated into the ceiling as Jill began to cry and Rebecca cried silently into Leon's shoulder.

Leon hugged her close and watched the scenery outside the window pass by.

'We're going to end this once and for all.' Leon thought to himself as the light of a new day shone brightly and the chopper disappeared into the horizon.


End file.
